Firebird
by Sparkle-01
Summary: "¿Ya has salvado a este planeta?" Le dijo Sayaka, ignorando que la chica se sobresaltó al escucharla carraspear. "Hace tiempo. Esta es una misión para ver si todo marcha como debe ser. Supuse que el lugar te gustaría, es una belleza." Kyoko miró a otro lado, por lo que Madoka estuvo a punto de reír por la situación tan tensa. [AU Futurista, Sci Fi] [Yuri/Femslash]
1. Prologo

**Hey, aquí, esta escritora** _ **casi**_ **fantasma hablándoles. Quiero dejarles el prólogo de una serie de capítulos que formarán parte de una saga un poco más grande. Como varias personas me pidieron una continuidad del fic futurista** _ **Sparkle**_ **y yo no pude resistirme a su hermoso encanto (?)**

 **Espero que les guste este prólogo.**

 **Gracias por el espacio.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: WG118 y algunos personajes, son de mi pertenencia. El resto, es de Shaft. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **FIREBIRD**

" _El sistema está por apagarse en 3, 2, 1…."_

Kyoko suspiró. Miró, sin emociones, hacia la pantalla, las luces de la Iglesia se apagaron del todo.

Tomó sus bolsos.

Fue al patio de su casa, caminando lentamente, como si se despidiera de la familia holográfica que ella había creado tanto tiempo atrás, para siempre. Pero los hologramas no piensan, no sienten…

Como los residentes de este planeta.

Y su familia estaba muerta hacía mucho tiempo…

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos.

No quería que sus subordinados la vieran llorar.

Sería hasta patético.

Los walegianos, residentes de este mundo tan maravilloso conocido como WG118, no saben lo que son las lágrimas, los sentimientos o las emociones. Lo suprimieron en sus códigos genéticos, por miedo a volver a repetir sus errores del pasado.

Caminó hasta el patio trasero, la brisa estival acarició su rostro, llevándose muy lejos, sus cristalinas lágrimas.

Observó a su subcomandante en jefe, Karin, una niña de mirada divertida y cabellos rosados. Le hizo un pulgar hacia arriba, guiñando uno de sus ojos tan extravagantes; una sonrisa preciosa coronaba su bellísimo rostro. A ella la había rescatado de niña, de algún planeta moribundo que formaba parte del sistema solar Centaurus; por lo que era bastante diferente a los Walegianos.

A su lado, se encontraba Eula, ahora el jefe de cuadrilla o ya no sabía qué puesto le había dado; era un Walegiano a toda regla. Ni siquiera frunció el entrecejo al ver sus mejillas, ojos y nariz colorados, como si estuviera resfriada. Su cabello aguamarina se sacudió un poco por el viento, con una gracia de envidia.

Quizás era la última vez que los vería en mucho tiempo.

Eula, comandado probablemente por algún pensamiento de "Ayudar al ciudadano"; intentó acercarse. Su intención seguramente era preguntarle si quería una dosis de _no sabía qué_ vacuna, ya que ellos habían erradicado todo tipo de enfermedades y si aparecía alguna nueva cepa, sólo hacía falta un día para que la población volviera a su inconscientemente amado status quo. Esa sociedad, sabía sacar el mejor jugo a la frase " _Todos juntos, podemos hacerlo mejor_ ".

Miró hacia atrás, mientras escuchaba a un coro de aplausos, a modo de despedida.

Alguno que otro no Walegiano lloró, podía escucharlo a la perfección.

Sonrió.

También los extrañaría tanto…

Eran su única familia, después de todo.

Pero se lo había prometido a su padre: Encontraría a esa chica y le daría el futuro que le habían robado.

Miró hacia atrás, una vez más, antes de alzar su brazo. La compuerta los separó definitivamente y dejaron de verse al rostro.

Kyoko volvió a permitir que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

Este era el último adiós

Su sonrisa, finalmente, desapareció; apretó los labios y la mandíbula con fuerza, para no curvarlos hacia abajo y se encaminó hasta los controles.

Había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

* * *

 **FIN DEL PRÓLOGO.**


	2. ¿Tu nombre es?

**Hey, aquí, esta escritora** _ **casi**_ **fantasma hablándoles. Quiero dejarles el primer capítulo de una serie de capítulos que formarán parte de una saga un poco más grande. Como varias personas me pidieron una continuidad del fic futurista** _ **Sparkle**_ **y yo no pude resistirme a su hermoso encanto (?). He hecho su contraparte KyoSaya pero participó en un concurso internacional y hasta que no me den el veredicto,deberá seguir a la sombra de la PC. Por eso mismo, iré reconstruyendo la historia a partir de este capítulo inédito**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: WG118 y algunos personajes, son de mi pertenencia. El resto, es de Shaft. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **FIREBIRD**

 **Cap Nº 1**

 **¿Tu nombre es...?**

Sayaka se encontraba esa noche mirando el cielo en el techo de su edificio. Miraba las estrellas, completamente entretenida, una sonrisa inclusive, coronaba su delicado rostro.

No era el cielo más precioso del mundo, de hecho, había demasiada contaminación y las nubes que contenían lluvia radiactiva, hacía el hecho de estar fuera; más peligroso aún. Pero a ella le gustaba. Pese a todo, este apestoso y contaminado planeta era suyo. Era una citadina más, probablemente jamás podría volver a salir de aquí. Así que ¿Para qué odiar lo inevitable? Mejor ser de ayuda para quienes más lo necesitaran.

Por eso se había puesto a trabajar como policía, luego de graduarse de la academia.

Adaptarse no le fue TAN complicado. Un par de imbéciles por aquí, algún que otro perdido de un planeta estrafalario o galaxia completamente diferente y perdido por allá… Ya, lo normal para cualquiera que vive en este cuadrante de la Vía Láctea.

Pero le gustaría dar un cambio en su vida.

Digamos, es que su trabajo no era el mejor remunerado y hasta le debían unos cuantos meses. Dos o tres. Tenía cuentas que pagar e incluso, su horrendo departamento, tan pequeño que daba pena. El negocio inmobiliario se había vuelto del asco.

Vivía en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad; cuyo nombre causaba pavor en los citadinos de los barrios más acomodados. Ella solía hacerse la que no se acordaba del nombre, porque siempre debía enfrentarse al prejuicio del resto. Y ya estaba harta de las buenas costumbres. Es que no quería explicar que su sueldo no para daba más. Los casos no eran asignados, sino que se daban a los que llegaban más rápido a la llamada por el radio. Ella poseía un radio bastante añejo; aún se la consideraba una aprendiz y si quería ser una gran agente, debía esforzarse. Ah, la estúpida meritocracia…

Escuchó a un par de vecinos discutir, pisos más arriba, en otro rascacielos que debía tener como doscientos apartamentos. Luego, había uno del otro lado; más alto, más imponente y en ese vivía la gente que podía acceder, por ejemplo, a media hora más de agua no contaminada. Le generaba hasta un poco de envidia, pero ella no podía permitirse semejante lujo.

El tema del agua contaminada y los poros, ya no era un dolor de cabeza para los seres humanos. Te bañabas y luego tomabas una pastilla que neutralizaba la radiación. La verdad es que nadie sabía qué contenía ese comprimido, las farmacéuticas se habían forrado, igual que los laboratorios que la comercializaban.

La comida era otro tema. No siempre había en los mercados. Todos los animales estaban contaminados, por lo cual, las vacas solían traer otros problemas. Sayaka comía carne una o dos veces a la semana. Los productos de mar eran tan caros, que solamente lo consumían los seres de mejores posibilidades económicas. El resto se llenaba con comprimidos, para no tener mucha anemia. No todo el mundo se encontraba en óptimas condiciones de salud; pero el cuerpo pide alimento y no queda otra que aceptar la realidad: En algún momento, morirás de hambre ppr ser pobre.

Sayaka sacó su celular, uno pequeño, pero que tenía una pantalla virtual, y cambió el tema. Le gustaba la música vieja, así que se puso algo y luego los auriculares.

De nueva cuenta, cerró sus preciosos ojos azules.

Esta tarde había sido bastante tranquila. No hubo casos ni mucho papeleo; sólo patrullar todo el día, hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo. Resignada por un extra, volvió a patrullar y vigilar. Se encontró con un par de ladronzuelos y una pareja de niñas que se había rateado de la escuela para dar rienda suelta a los besos en uno de los callejones.

Sayaka sonrió.

Le causaba aún mucha gracia recordar el rostro rojo de la humana, cuando fue descubierta con esa chica que probablemente venía de Antoria, un planeta perdido en uno de esos cúmulos de estrellas a los que nadie entra. La oficial las había encontrado a los besos y además, a los manoseos hechos y derechos. Ah, la juventud.

Lo último que recordaba de cuando tenía sus hormonas a flor de piel, fue que su mejor amiga le había quitado el chico que le gustaba. Por ese motivo, ella decidió no interesarse por nadie más, hasta el día de su muerte. Si seguía así, probablemente Madoka, sería su esposa. No, no le gustaba de esa manera su mejor amiga, pero podrían solventar entre ambas los gastos y la chica no era de difícil convivencia. Hubo una época que vivieron juntas, en casa de la madre de ella; pero Sayaka se sentía muy intrusa, así que rentó un apartamento. Tenía conocimiento de que Madoka se sintió triste por esto, sin embargo, ella no quería molestarla. Además, le sabía mal vivir básicamente de arriba.

Al final, a veces tenía a su mejor amiga con ella, pasaban la noche mirando películas y hablando de todas los temas laborales que les molestaban, entre otros temas cotidianos. A Madoka le encantaban sus casos descabellados y las veces que encontró a jóvenes dando rienda suelta a sus hormonas en los lugares menos pensado. No es que fuera una policía de la moral, simplemente, había cosas que, por sentido común no podían hacer en público. Además, las escuelas daban aval a la policía para que se hicieran cargo de los chicos que andaban merodeando y no atendían a clases.

Había policías más frívolos, los regañaban, llamaban a sus padres y a la escuela para que escarmentaran, luego de una extensa charla moralista paternalista que daba asco; Sayaka era más de entender la situación. Simplemente les regañaba en tono de broma y luego los mandaba a estudiar. Ella se hacía cargo de explicar que probablemente hubo un accidente; para que el castigo de quedarse después de clases, no recayera en ellos.

La verdad es que la sociedad estaba muy preocupada por el futuro de los jóvenes. No había muchos terrestres, casi todos eran de otros planetas; donde vivían en sociedades muy reprimidas o liberales. Ni uno ni lo otro. El planeta Tierra era diferente, la verdad es que se trataba de un lugar más bien neutro. Pero tampoco podían hacerse los locos y escribir sus propias reglas.

Una de las condiciones para vivir aquí, básicamente era ser útil para la sociedad. Si no lo eras, te ibas despidiendo de la promesa de una vida bastante digna y de seguir habitando en este planeta.

Sin embargo, los niños eran el blanco fácil de las redes de prostitución humana o alienígena, algo completamente prohibido y penado por la ley en los lugares más respetado del universo. La Tierra podría caerse a pedazos, pero se había comprometido a cuidar de los menores y todos los seres vivos. Sayaka sabía que la política era sucia, pero tampoco podía meterse demasiado. Si la encontraban haciendo un "bien mayor", probablemente la desaparecerían. Por si fuera poco, las diferentes drogas que circulaban entre los más jóvenes, era bastante preocupante. Todos los adultos estaban que querían romperse la cabeza contra el piso, porque las grandes pandillas no eran absolutamente terrestres; los blancos eran estudiados desde otros planetas para ver si podían llegar a funcionar como mulas o simplemente para el traspaso común mediante diferentes tipos de recipientes que pasaban desapercibidos por los controles policíacos de rutina. Sin embargo, nadie conocía sus verdaderas caras, por lo que también traía más problemas. Por último, había otra dificultad enorme y era el de las grandes ciudades contaminadas que no podían habitarse por más de siete o cien siglos. Los más jóvenes solían ir ahí y retarse a ver quién duraba respirando el aire asesino. Ellos creían que era un juego, pero Sayaka misma comprobó lo peligroso que era exponerse a esa radiación.

Tener el brazo y la pierna derecha; además de la mitad de su cuerpo; reconstruido y con placas de protección para que la radiación no siguiera carcomiendo sus huesos, era la justa explicación. Había cura para esta dolencia, pero tenías que ser de buen poder adquisitivo, político, economista, artista famoso o trabajar en la policía, si querías viajar al otro lado de la galaxia o por todo el universo. Los vuelos interespaciales eran muy caros, de hecho, hasta una persona rica tenía permitido salir de la Tierra una o dos veces en su vida.

Los niños eran la mayor preocupación de Sayaka. El libertinaje sexual, las drogas peligrosas, las ciudades contaminadas y el poco interés de los adultos en sus hijos, realmente le hacían de su jornada laboral, un infierno. Pero no se quejaba. Le gustaba trabajar con los más pequeños y convencerlos constantemente a que dieran lo mejor de sí mismos. Éstos respondían de manera adorable y a ella, le enternecía muchísimo. La chica, a diferencia de otros policías, se acordaba aún de cuando era una mocosa de doce o trece años con todas las ansias de conocer cada rincón del planeta Tierra. Decían que era hermoso; pero ella había nacido en una época complicada y básicamente era una superviviente; que arañaba por un día más de vida.

Suspiró

De nueva cuenta, en vez de relajarse, terminaba con su ceño fruncido y pensaba de más, por horas enteras.

Mejor se iba a la cama.

Había sido un día muy complicado hoy.

* * *

Despertó cuando escuchó uso golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando la vio ahí, con una sonrisa desvergonzada. Frunció el entrecejo y sus mejillas se colorearon un poquito.

¿Cómo sabía su dirección?

¿Y qué hora era?

Miró su reloj.

¡Las cuatro de la mañana!

-¡Kyoko!

-Vine, te dije que vend….-Sayaka adentró dentro de su apartamento, tironeando con su brazo bueno, a la chica y los bolsos enormes; antes de que el estúpido bueno para nada del sereno del edificio, dijera que había intrusos en su casa. -¿Qué pasa?

-Baja la voz…. –Sayaka dudó un poco pero luego la estrechó un poco contra su cuerpo, con suavidad. Cerró sus ojos, permitió que el rojo saliera del todo y sin tregua, mientras la joven no la miraba. Luego, se separaron y la miró, en la penumbra. -¿Cómo…?

-Heh, sabía tu dirección porque le pedí a Eula que te investigara… -Se encogió de hombros

-Ah. –Levantó una ceja. -¿El comandante de no sé qué tuyo, ese…?

-Sí, el chico "Guapísimo y sexy del planeta WG118 (Lástima que no tiene sentimientos); con su hermoso cabello y ojos aguamarinas" que tanto te gusta. –La pelirroja guiñó un ojo y luego fue hacia su bolso, ignorando el súbito bermellón en el rostro de la oficial.

Sayaka se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Dónde está tu nave?

-La tiene Oliver. Tranquila, solía traficar tecnología a otros planetas donde creen que vivir en la Edad Media es la mejor opción de vida.

Sayaka puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso no conoces las leyes de la Tierra? Eres la jefa de policía de tu jodido y perfectito planeta WG118, sabes más que nadie en el problema que lo meterás si…

Kyoko interpuso un dedo en los labios de la oficial, guiñó un ojo y le sonrió ladina.

-Estás hablando con los mejores traficantes, querida... –Se estiró un poco, perezosa. - ¿Dónde está tu heladera? Traje comida de verdad, muero de hambre. –La pelirroja se rascó el estómago, mientras caminaba a sus anchas, como si nada sucediera, por la habitación.

Sayaka sólo pudo sentir cómo su rostro se calentaba mil millones de grados soles.

Luego de que comieran tranquilas, un potentoso snack del más puro y delicioso chocolate, a las condenadas cinco de la mañana, Sayaka terminó dándole su cama para que descansara. Era pequeña, pero al menos cabía ella. Iba a ocupar el sillón que era para una persona sentada, pero la pelirroja la tomó de la mano y llevó contra sí.

-¿Estás loca? Mañana trabajas, no vas a tener una mala noche de sueño y sé de buena fuente que malhumorada, eres terrible. –Se rió cuando escuchó un gruñido preventivo. - Ya de por sí, jodí tus pocas miserables horas de sueño. Ven, descansa tranquila. No me muevo mucho cuando duermo.

Sayaka tragó con dificultad y luego intentó cerrar los ojos. Era la primera vez que compartía la cama con alguien y aún más con esa chica que… A pesar de que su mente escandalizada intentaba dar explicaciones racionales y opciones de negarse; su cuerpo le dijo adiós a los minutos transcurridos.

-Bienvenida a casa… -Musitó antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

-Gracias, Sayaka- Susurró Kyoko, acariciándole la espalda de manera acompasada y besó cariñosamente su frente, como solía hacer con su hermana menor… Cuando estaba viva.

* * *

El sol en lo alto del cielo les decía que hoy era un día nuevo de trabajo. Sayaka desayunaba algo, mientras trataba de no caerse dormida en la mesa. Kyoko le había cocinado un par de huevos revueltos traídos de WG118, eran grandes y bien naranjas. Le gustaron tanto, que le pidió otros, porque no podía creer que ese era el genuino sabor al huevo. Comió con ganas, mientras Kyoko seguía mirando la tele pequeña que tenía Sayaka en la habitación. Probablemente viniese directo con la casa, sabía de buena fuente que la chica apenas podía sobrevivir el mes.

-Oye… -Intentó decir la chica, mientras su compañera comía, casi a las corridas. Sayaka la miró curiosamente, sus ojos estaban refulgiendo. Se acomodaba mejor la ropa de oficial, esa blusa pegada al cuerpo con los botones aún sin terminar de abrochar y el bra de color blanco, le quedaban de infarto. Kyoko se aclaró la garganta y miró su plato, jugó a pinchar la yema, ensimismada, mientras le daba la privacidad que necesitaba.

-Dime…

-¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

-Sip, desde que empecé a trabajar en la policía. Sabes que a mi casa la remataron una vez que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, por sus deudas con el Estado ¿Verdad?

Claro que lo sabía.

-Sí, por eso mismo, quería decirte que si estás de acuerdo, podré aprovechar tus horas de trabajo, para investigar un par de departamentos donde quepamos las dos…

-¿Segura? No te olvides que yo tengo que dar la justificación de mis gastos al Estado. Si hay una irregularidad…

-Heh, no te preocupes. –Por alguna razón, la joven Sakura sonrió misteriosamente. –Yo me encargaré de esos papeles. Sólo quiero saber si estás de acuerdo en vivir en otra casa.

-¿En algún de esos barrios completamente contaminados? Mi sueldo sólo llega a cubrir ese gasto, no es el mejor lugar… Este departamento lo consegui de puro...

-No podemos arriesgarnos, sería peligroso para tu organismo, ya bastante que has perdido la mitad de tu cuerpo por haberte aventurado como estúpida que eres, en ESTELLA cuando tenías once con tus amigotes y luego, buscándome hace unos años. –Kyoko alzó una ceja e hizo un gesto reprobatorio con sus labios rojos. Estaba maquillada y se veía condenadamente atractiva con ese atuendo enterizo pegado al cuerpo de color carmín y negro. Cruzó sus largas piernas, tenía unas botitas sin taco, de los mismos colores. Sayaka sólo pudo ruborizarse hasta la punta de sus orejas, un poco humillada.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas de mí?

-¿Sinceramente? –Volvió a sonreírle.

-Tenía mala junta, Kyo. No puedes decirme mucho… Era tonta e irresponsable. –Suspiró. –Además, si no fuera porque me engañaste en un trabajo, probablemente saldría a buscar pistas de cómo capturarte y al no encontrar nada; volvería a investigar en esa ciudad a ver si te hallaba ahí como la anteúltima vez para darte tu merecido…

-Eso es cierto. –La pelirroja se rió entre dientes. -¿Sigo pareciéndote una delincuente sinvergüenza y peligrosa? –Se apoyó en la mesa de formato cuadrado y pequeño, para despeinar su cabello con parsimonia, atravesándola por encima, cuidando de no manchar sus ropas con la comida. Le sonreía encantadoramente, de costado.

-Claro que no... Tonta.

-¡Genial! Entonces confía en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Suspiró.

-¿En qué líos me meterás?

-Prometo no destrozar tanto tu vida, que odias; pero estás muy cómoda. –Hasta Sayaka se rió, negando con su cabeza, sorprendida de que la chica la conociera tan jodidamente bien. –Termina de comer, te llevo al trabajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes auto?

-Obviamente.

Sayaka suspiró.

Ya, de verdad es que si no quería llamar la atención, estaban haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la oficina, luego de marcar su entrada, se encontró que en el escritorio, ya tenía unos recipientes con su almuerzo y un zumo delicioso de naranja recién exprimidos. Probablemente había sido Kyoko, ¿Qué parte de "No se permiten alimentos sanos walegianos en la Tierra"; esa chica no entendía?

Se estiró en el escritorio y luego, acomodó su uniforme que le quedaba algo ajustado. En vano había intentado adelgazar, todo le quedaba bastante pequeño, desde hacía unos meses y ahora se notaba. Los botones terminaron por desabrocharse y aprovechando que nadie entraría, lo volvió a arreglar; sus mejillas ruborizadas hasta la raíz de su pelo. Recordó que Kyoko la había visto completamente desnuda por la casa, esta mañana. No podía creer que dejaba a esa chica conocerla hasta en el aspecto más íntimo.

¿Por qué tenían esa relación con tanta química?

¡Se suponía que se odiaban, habían jugado por años a la ladrona y la policía; en este caso, La Peor Traficante de Alimentos y Rebelde de las leyes duras del planeta Tierra y otras confederaciones más conservadoras y Doña Amante de las Reglas y la Justicia. Le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza, hasta había decidido tirar la toalla como oficial, dudando de sus capacidades resolutivas de justicia. Su mente recordó el incidente de esta mañana, cuando, luego de levantarse de dormir, se encontró con que la chica no estaba en la cama. Creyó que había ido a hacer una visita a Oliver, la verdad, no recorrió demasiado su casa pequeña; tenía los minutos contadísimos para darse una ducha y salir volando a la oficina. Luego, mientras terminaba de secarse el cuerpo corriendo por la casa, desnuda tal como estaba, se la topó en la cocina.

Sus mejillas carmesíes se igualaron a las de su compañera y su cabello.

Pero, a Kyoko no le importaba verla desnuda, se rió entre dientes, antes de decirle dónde estaba su ropa, que había dejado la noche anterior, medio dormida antes de ir a descansar. Sin embargo, notó que en algún momento, recorrió lentamente su cuerpo con su rojiza mirada, muy interesada; cuando esperaba a que el arroz se hiciera. Estaba apoyada contra la mesada y mordió su carnoso labio inferior para mal disimular una sonrisa desvergonzada.

Sonrió.

No.

No le molestaba para nada que la viera así.

Sólo le parecía incómodo tener que fingir que su corazón no se aceleraba cada vez que eso pasaba. Era tonto, se sentía como una adolescente enamorada.

-Señorita Miki. –Susurró un oficial, ese de muchas manos y ojos perturbadoramente dorados. Sayaka lo miró atenta. –El nuevo comandante la espera.

-¿Nuevo?

-¿No se enteró? Han venido a reemplazarlo, luego de que al anterior jefe lo denunciaran por tráfico de niños para redes de trata.

Sayaka tragó hiel e hizo un gesto de pura repulsión.

No podía creerlo.

Hijo de...

-Ahora voy.

Acomodó sus papeles, estaba por ir a patrullar una vez más y probablemente hacerle una visita a la pequeña Mirina en su café, pero todo se quedó en su garganta, al llegar al despacho de su nuevo jefe.

No era un hombre más. No. La chica le sonreía de costado, con una confianza en sí misma infernal y acomodó su cabello coquetamente; antes de saludarla, dándole cordialmente la mano. El apretón vigoroso revitalizó las células de su cuerpo y su corazón volvió a dispararse. Las mejillas se colorearon sin misericordia.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Miki Sayaka. Mi nombre es Sakura Kyoko, seré su nueva comandante en jefe.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**


	3. Antoria

**Hey, aquí, esta escritora** _ **casi**_ **fantasma hablándoles. Os dejo este segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Les recuerdo que si quieren, para ponerse en el tema, es una continuación del fic** _ **"Sparkle".**_ **Espero que esto sea de su agrado. Estaré encantada de saber cuál es su pensamiento sobre la historia, los reviews pueden hacerlo anónimamente, si desean. Gracias a "Nadaoriginal" por su continuo aliento. Me hace feliz saber que hay alguien que lee esta historia.**

 **Gracias por el espacio.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **: WG118 y algunos personajes, son de mi pertenencia. El resto, es de Shaft. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **Antoria**

Sayaka levantó una ceja, cuando una risueña Kyoko no dejaba de emitir carcajadas limpias dentro del despacho. Se escurrió una lágrima con los dedos y luego volvió a reírse, casi sin control alguno. En algún momento, se ahogó con la saliva, por lo cual, fue el turno de Sayaka para festejar.

-Amas dejarme en ridículo, sin dudas. –Musitó la chica, con los brazos cruzados. Hizo un mohín adorable y la pelirroja volvió a romper en carcajadas.

-Lo siento. Es que tenías que ver tu cara. Te habías puesto TAAAAAAAAAAAAN roja. –Emitió una risita y le dejó un café, para que lo tomara.

-Hmph! Tampoco para tanto… Idiota. –Lo tomó, intentando no demostrar su malherido orgullo. La joven capitana del planeta Tierra, le sonrió coquetamente.

-Igual, sigues considerándome muy sexy. –Levantó una ceja. ¿No?

Sayaka prorrumpió en una tos muy seca, ahogada con el café.

-Sí que eres una imbécil.

-¿Qué es ese vocabulario tan poco apropiado para una señorita de tu edad?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Bullying a tu empleada? –Sayaka dio un bocado rabioso a la tierna vainilla.

-Puede ser. Es divertido verte tan rojita. –Kyoko se inclinó lentamente para picarle la mejilla, pero Sayaka, ni lenta ni perezosa, detuvo la mano a mitad de viaje, con un suave golpe. Se miraron fijamente un momento, pero Miki apartó los ojos, cuando un calor extraño subió por su blanquecino rostro.

-¿A qué me has llamado?

-Oh, cierto. –Kyoko volvió a sentarse contra su sillón y cruzó las piernas. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, la oficial de rango inferior tuvo que evitar mirar su gesto provocador, si no quería aguantar otra oleada de burlas; así que se dedicó a curiosear por la oficina que ahora se encontraba muy acomodada y pulcra. -¿Conoces Antoria?

-¿El planeta moribundo?

-Sep. –Kyoko ahora empezó a buscar un artefacto en uno de sus cajones. Antes estaba lleno de colillas de cigarrillos, algo que no estaba permitido fumar. Pero ahora, estaba atiborrado de chocolate y dulces. Cuando lo encontró, lo puso en medio de la mesa; luego de darle amigablemente una barra de cacao puro. Sayaka se acercó con curiosidad, mordisqueando el dulce; nunca había visto algo así de extraño. Tenía forma de una llamita, pero pronto, parpadeó y una pantalla holográfica salió despedida. Abarcó toda la pared y con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que era un cine portátil.

-¿Lo has inventado?

-Sep. ¿Te gusta? Es todo un éxito en WG118. Entrarán en La Tierra probablemente en tres años, cuando mejore este modelo.

-¿Por qué nos dan lo último del tarro?

-Tus políticos no permiten que los ciudadanos tengan la última tecnología. –La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y Sayaka hizo un gesto de desagrado. –Los consideran monos, cariño.

-Pero por qué no me extraña…

-Bueno… ¡Vamos! Te explico en el viaje. –Kyoko se levantó del lugar y le dio otro dispositivo que podría ponerlo fácilmente dentro de uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su uniforme. –Llevo comida para el viaje, durará un par de horas, también hay una fracción de tu almuerzo en tu despacho. ¿Lo has visto?

-Cierto, la parte de que no se permiten alimentos de WG118….

-Sayaka. –Kyoko se detuvo en seco y se volteó de golpe.

La joven oficial se puso roja como un tomate enseguida, y más aún cuando los suaves dedos de esa chica casi deshonesta, acariciaron tiernamente su mejilla.

-¿…Qué?

-Las cosas cambiarán muy pronto, en la Tierra. –Sonrió. –Prepárate.

Una vez más, Kyoko desapareció y fue directo al despacho de la oficial Miki para llevar en un recipiente, toda la comida. Se encontró con Sayaka a la salida trasera del edificio y luego se subieron a una de esas motos. Pero esta era de otro diseño.

-¡Joder! ¿Es lo que creo? ¡¿UNA WAGNER RANGER MODELO 1.594?!

-Sip.

-Sólo en mis sueños podría imaginar viajar en algo así. Dicen que ni siquiera necesitas ir a una velocidad impresionante, que no se siente si agarras un pozo y que corrige su dirección si el chofer cae dormido o sufre un accidente… ¡Y dicen que vuela! -Seguía enumerando las propiedades hasta que se detuvo en seco. Giró lentamente su cabeza, nuevamente las mejillas eran dos fosforitos. –-… ¿Tú la has inventado?

Kyoko volvió a reírse.

-Sipi.

-¿Y la has traficado aquí?

-Oye, no vi que te quejaras tanto. –Kyoko la invitó a subirse, con una sonrisa marrana. La chica hizo esto y un suave escalofrío la embargó cuando sintió el agarre de la pelirroja, sobre el abdomen; protegiéndole la espalda con su cuerpo. –Usa el pin que te regalé. – Susurró en su oído, determinada en seguir molestándola un poco más, antes de tocar una de las F de _Fortíssimo_. -¿Ves? Es un casco. –Le sonrió, falsamente inocente.

Por primera vez, Miki mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Tenía miedo de que el suspiro que debió reprimir, saliera de golpe y delatara su verdadero estado por tantas artimañas sucias.

Pero todo cambió cuando la moto cobró velocidad, envolviéndolas en una cúpula impresionante. Se podía respirar bien, no había polvo ni radiación. Sayaka observó todo, emocionada, las diferentes pantallas mostraban los múltiples crímenes que ocurrían. Una conmoción diferente irrumpió en su cuerpo. Poco a poco, esta cobró vida, se ramificó y hormiguearon todas sus extremidades, antes de estallar en gritos puros de felicidad, sin omitir a las lágrimas que salieron y rodaron cálidamente por su rostro. Jamás pensó que viviría una aventura así, se sentía realmente bendecida por los Dioses que gobernaban la Galaxia. Kyoko la acompañó, con una risa cómplice, mientras manejaban en tercera hacia su destino.

Fue una cuestión de minutos y ya se hallaban en la puerta de un taller mecánico que parecía más para la gente adinerada que un lugar de tráfico tecnológico. Oliver salió del lugar, abrazó con sus múltiples brazos a Kyoko y luego estrechó a Sayaka, levantándola por los aires y dando vueltas. La pelirroja rió, luego de que Sayaka, medio mareada, puso sus pies en el piso. Kyoko la sostuvo, aún carcajeándose.

-¿De acuerdo al plan?

-¡Efectivamente, Ol! –Hizo un gesto positivo con sus dedos, Sakura.

-¡Genial! –Buscó entre sus cosas y luego sacó un par de trajes en miniatura.

-¿Qué se supone que es…? –Frunció el entrecejo.

-Permiso. –Kyoko tomó su mano, sin decir mucho. Entrelazó suavemente sus dedos, ignorando el sonrojo de la chica, antes de pinchar una de sus venas. Sayaka gritó un poco y le dio un golpe merecidísimo en la cabeza; mientras las fibras de su traje iban absorbiendo las propiedades de su ADN.

" _Sayaka Miki. Autorizada"_

Lo último que pudo ver Sayaka, fueron unas suaves luces danzando alrededor de su cuerpo, como si fuera una turba furiosa de mosquitos. Entonces, sin poder creerlo, el traje se pegó completamente a ella y se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Era como uno de esos trajes espaciales a la antigua, pero a la vez, tal una malla que se adaptaba a cada una de las curvas. Cuando la última partícula se pegó a su ADN, la chica se pudo agitar libremente. Incrédula, descubrió que era muy liviano y que le permitía moverse sin ningún problema. Sonrió, aún sin poder estar segura si esto que estaba viviendo era realidad o un bonito sueño. Kyoko luego, le dio unas ropas y recién ahí pudo darse cuenta que Oliver las había dejado obviamente solas. A no ser por el traje, estaba absolutamente desnuda. Cubrió con sus manos el cuerpo, enrojeciendo y volvió a golpearla en el hombro con el brazo que más dolor provocaba.

-¡Hubieras avisado!

-Ol se fue, no lloriquees. –Kyoko volvió a colocar su hombro, emitiendo un suave quejido.

-¿Y tú?

-Eres mi sujeto de pruebas, no podía abandonarte. Aparte, te he visto más desnuda que esto y deja de golpear.

A Sayaka se le subieron los colores en el rostro.

-¿A… A qué te refieres?

-¡Oh! ¡Llegó nuestra acompañante!

Kyoko desapareció del lugar, antes de que la chica pudiera preguntarle más cosas. Sayaka, aún un poco cohibida por lo que su jefa había proferido, acarició su cuerpo lentamente, mientras veía que no se marcaba ningún tipo de imperfecciones. Había perdido tantos trabajos porque tenía partes reconstruidas... Los que la contrataban, al enterarse que se había metido en la ciudad prohibida, la despedían sin mediar ninguna palabra. Había un prejuicio por aquellos que eran supervivientes. Después de todo, su cuerpo quedaba con radiactividad hasta el día de su deceso; radiación que aceleraba el metabolismo de sus células, provocando una muerte prematura. Nadie quería lidiar con ese tipo de problemas. Siembre se había sentido menospreciada. Sus padres lloraron amargas lágrimas, mientras los médicos luchaban por salvarla y reconstruirla. Sayaka se había maldecido tanto por haber seguido a ese chico que le gustaba; quien al final no se atrevió a entrar… Sabían sus progenitores; que la niña se había condenado de por vida. Pero ahora… Esto parecía una segunda oportunidad. Valía la pena seguir luchando.

Sayaka salió de la habitación, dispuesta a encarar a esa pelirroja deshonesta y obligarla a hablar, pero quedó de piedra al encontrar a su mejor amiga charlando amenamente con ella. Kyoko levantó una mano y la joven de aspecto tan adorable e inocente, se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿Madoka?

-Saya… -Contempló a Sakura, alarmada. – ¿Ya sabe todo?

-Sí, no hace falta que te diga quién es ella. ¿Verdad?

Madoka la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo, lanzándose a sus brazos. Sayaka sonrió un poco ensimismada y acarició la menuda espalda mientras dejaba que la chica le dijera cuánto lo sentía por mentirle tanto. Madoka era el ser más puro e inocente que había conocido en este planeta tan corrupto, pero sabía que tenía un lado más guerrero que ella. Sin embargo, decidió no inscribirse en la policía y finalmente fue a la academia de leyes. A pesar de que siempre intentaba hacer el bien, los políticos sucios, aprovechando la necesidad imperante de comer, compraban a las víctimas; por lo cual, aprendió a ser lo más imparcial posible en cada juicio.

Sus cabellos rosas hasta parecían brillar más, por su emoción. Cierto, Kyoko le había dicho que era del moribundo planeta llamado "Pandenium", que no era más que la triste y final versión de la Tierra. Como contraparte, WG118, era su futuro prometedor.

-¿Algo más que me haya perdido?

-Mi familia es de un planeta que ha desaparecido por la última guerra intergaláctica, Anima. –Madoka sonrió, amablemente.

 _Anima._

No…

Podía…

Ser…

Debía ser una de las últimas sobrevivientes, entonces. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, recordó lo que decían de esos residentes. Eran seres tan puros, inocentes y amables, que los usaron para los peores propósitos. Luego, saquearon todos sus recursos, de valores incalculables y más tarde, los desterraron. Finalmente, una vez que dejaron seco al planeta, lo volaron en mil pedazos.

Pobre Madoka.

Pobre ángel.

Sayaka volvió a estrecharla, mientras sentía que algo se rompía en su corazón. Las lágrimas pugnaron en salir, por lo que permitió que salieran sin misericordia ni vergüenza alguna. Madoka le dio unas suaves caricias en su espalda, con amor.

Todos los nativos del planeta eran conocidos por ser seres místicos, de únicas propiedades y características impresionantes. Todo su cuerpo cobraba vida. Hasta la última célula. Si se ponían felices, su cabello brillaba, según la leyenda. Lo mismo que sus ojos. E irradiaban una luz fuera de órbita, tan preciosa que parecían seres celestiales. Su corazón tan puro y amable, no tenía nada que envidiar a los ángeles de la antigua religión judeo-cristiana. Hasta más de uno sostuvo que esos ángeles y su Dios, podían ser alguno que provenía de Anima, preocupado por una humanidad tan violenta. El resto, todo era invento de los fanáticos religiosos para tener al resto de los fieles subyugados a su ala.

Kyoko estaba recostada en una de las paredes, sonriendo amablemente. Luego, las dejó un rato a solas, mientras iba a preparar algo de comer con Oliver, para no ser de molestia.

-Te has ablandado, ¿Eh? –Bromeó Oliver, codeándola.

-Cállate. –La pelirroja miró hacia otro lado, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-No niegues que te robó un par de lágrimas…

-Oliver…

El Sifrano rió entre dientes y la despeinó, cuando iba directo a hacer más café. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, cariñosamente, antes de llamar a las chicas con ellos.

-¿Gustan un aperitivo antes de ir de viaje?

-Nos encantaría. –Madoka estaba abrazando suavemente a Sayaka aún, con todo el amor del mundo. La oficial sonrió entusiasmada y fueron hasta la mesa principal.

-¿Les gustan los alfajores?

-¿Qué cosa? –Susurró Sayaka a Madoka.

-Es un dulce muy popular de la Tierra, unos milenios atrás. –Kyoko le dejó un par en su plato. –Come, es rico.

-Por los Dioses Galácticos, no podré adelgazar si sigo así.

-A nadie le importa si engordas, Sayaka. Eres preciosa como te encuentres, sin dudas. –Dijo Madoka, con una sonrisa maravillosa, logrando que su amiga riera avergonzada y roja hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Bien, pequeñas Lesbos, tenemos que ir a la nave en unos minutos, antes de que sea el cambio de día allá. –Kyoko se incorporó con una sonrisa burlona, antes de marcharse. Oliver hizo un gesto de que comprendía la situación y guiñó un ojo a la joven proveniente de Anima. -¡Vamos que no tengo todo el día!

Se despidieron una vez más de Oliver, quien saludó a cada una, muy efusivamente, antes de que se fueran del planeta.

Cuando las tres entraron a la nave, Sayaka intentó no hacer muecas extrañas que provocaran la risa de la comandante. Sin embargo, la pelirroja estaba muy entusiasmada leyendo los mapas celestes y encontró el camino, luego de unos minutos. O al menos eso parecía. El tema, es que las estaba ignorando del todo.

-¿Debo quedarme en criogenia, Kyoko? –Le preguntó educadamente Madoka, abrazándola y poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de la más alta.

-No te preocupes. Estarás bien así, esta nave está construida para los viajes largos y las grandes turbulencias. Así que siéntete como en casa. Serán una o dos horas de viaje–Le acarició suavemente el cabello, con una sonrisa amigable. –Tranquila, ya avisé que me acompañarías a una misión.

Sayaka se quedó mirándolas, con los ojos completamente desorbitados. Luego mordió su labio inferior. No entendía por qué, pero una sensación de celos la carcomió fuertemente. Fue directo a la biblioteca y sacó todo lo que le gustaría leer. Sin dudas, no conocía nada de esos cuentos y con tristeza encontró que había algunos escritos en un idioma desconocido. Bufó, desencantada y luego se tiró a la cama que había a unos metros, para releer un clásico de la lectura terrestre. Si "Hansel und Grëtel" había sobrevivido a tantas invasiones y milenios, supuso que era porque se trataba de algo que realmente importaba a los seres humanos. En algún momento, sintió que Madoka fue a otra de las habitaciones de la nave y Kyoko lo dejó en piloto automático. Claro, supuso que la pelirroja no tenía muy permitido andar muy distraída.

Con sorpresa, la sintió sentarse a su lado, suspirando. Luego se acostó, estirando su cuerpo. Sayaka levantó una ceja.

-¿Y tu cama?

-Te has apropiado de mi cama. –La chica le guiñó un ojo y Sayaka se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Lo… Lo siento…

-Nah, si te gusta, quédate.

-¿Madoka tiene su propia habitación?

-Sep, ella suele acompañarme en los viajes.

-¿Así que por eso desaparecía por tantos días sin decir a dónde exactamente…? –Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron.

-Exacto.

-Y… Uhmmm ustedes… Ya sabes…

-¿Uhmmm?

-Pues…

-¿Sí?

-Ustedes han… -Sayaka miró a otro lado y bajó la voz al extremo. -¿Tenido sexo?

A Kyoko le dio un ataque de risa, tan fuerte que Madoka salió de su habitación, preocupada. Sin embargo, al ver a Kyoko roja como un tomate, entendió la situación y volvió a esconderse, con una risita pícara. Cerró la puerta y suspiró, deslizándose contra el metal templado.

Ah, la juventud.

Amaba ver tan felices a sus mejores amigas.

-No hacía falta reírte tanto…

-Sayaka… Mírame.

Eso hizo la chica, reacia a perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo diecisiete años. Madoka veinticinco, como tú. No, jamás me ha tocado un pelo y no creo ser su tipo, gran boba.

Sayaka abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi jefa es…? –Contó con sus dedos. – ¿Ocho años menor que yo?

-Shi –Susurró la joven, de forma inocente. –Le tienes ganas a una menor de edad…

-¡KYOKO!

Un almohadazo terminó en la cara de Sakura y Sayaka peleó por lo último que le quedaba de decencia con la fuerza de un titán. Estaba roja, frustrada, avergonzada, entre muchas cosas más. Se trepó contra su cuerpo y trató de quitarle como pudo esa sonrisa socarrona y la risita inocente que emitían sus malignas cuerdas vocales. Se quedó por un momento, mirándola desde su estatura, y encontró la manera más genial de hacer que la chica callara esa boca de una vez por todas.

Acercó su cuerpo lentamente hacia la chica y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Las risas se detuvieron al instante.

Mordió y succionó la piel, luego la lamió, lenta y pausadamente. Kyoko ya no emitía ningún sonido, parecía que todo tipo de exabrupto risueño, hubiera muerto al segundo. Se quedó estática, mirando el cielo raso de la nave, mientras sentía las pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaron sin control, cuando los besos de Sayaka iban directo a su oído. Sintió un suave soplido, intentó no gemir, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios. Su respiración sin poder evitarlo, se volvió más pesada.

-¿Segura que sólo yo soy la que tiene ganas?

-Eres… -Se mordió el labio inferior, cuando sus rostros volvieron a observarse con lujo de detalle. Sus narices chocaban por la obvia cercanía. –Una imbécil… -Sayaka sonrió, alzando una ceja y llevó las manos de la más joven a su cabeza, mientras comenzaba a mover su cuerpo lentamente contra el de la joven. Su centro empezó a hervir y de seguro la pelirroja lo notaba, pero no importaba. Restauraría su dignidad a como diera lugar. Kyoko, finalmente, emitió un claro gemido, perdiendo la partida.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de Sayaka.

-Admite que también quieres esto… Y puede que considere lo que tengo ganas de hacerte… -Comenzó lentamente a desabrochar ese traje pegado al cuerpo. Kyoko se ruborizó un poco y miró para otro lado. Cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y se mantuvo sin decir ni hacer nada. –¿Segura que planeas llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias? –Su única mano, se detuvo en el pecho y empezó a mover y masajear de arriba abajo, pausadamente. Kyoko volvió a suspirar y trató de acallar los sonidos que salían de su garganta como pudo. Sayaka notó que su piel mostraba muy bien el estado en el que se encontraba. Mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios…

-¡Hemos llegado al planeta! –Madoka interrumpió saliendo de su habitación. Ignoró a ambas jóvenes y Sayaka sólo pudo tirarse sobre la capitana, muerta de vergüenza de lo bajo que había caído.

Cuando pudo vestirla para que se viera con propiedad, Kyoko fue directo hasta la consola, un rojo intenso se extendía por sus mejillas. Sus manos aún temblaban por la situación fuera de control. Sayaka quedó en la cama, aún avergonzada de lo que había pasado.

-Sí, efectivamente, hemos llegado.

-¡Mira, Sayaka! Es súper lindo el paisaje desde arriba, no te lo pierdas… -Gritó Madoka, tomando algo para beber de la heladera.

Miki se levantó de la cama, evitó a Kyoko y fue hacia otro costado, alejada de la capitana. Sabía que una vez que volvieran a casa, se la cobraría por completo.

Entonces, notó las luces. Debía ser de noche en la zona que habían arribado. Parecía un planeta de color violeta y negro, bellísimo. El mar era de un azul fluorescente. Sonrió, sin poder creer en esa belleza. Jamás creyó que vería algo tan hermoso como esto. Si le hubieran preguntado unos meses atrás, probablemente se reiría y miraría esa mezzaluna plástica que comía como si fuera lo más rico del mundo. "sí, claro", diría. Ahora, Le hubiera gustado tener una recordadora consigo. Pero sabía que si alguien descubría la bitácora de sus viajes, podría poner a todas en peligro. Sin embargo, no podía creer la belleza de la que era testigo.

Al entrar a la atmósfera, estos colores se intensificaron y vio que una gran unidad policíaca y otros ciudadanos, las esperaban. Luego, notó el enorme logo de WG118 en el cielo, que parpadeaba cada tanto, para recordarles que se encontraban a salvo.

-¿Ya has salvado a este planeta? –Le dijo Sayaka, ignorando que la chica se sobresaltó al escucharla carraspear.

-Hace tiempo. Esta es una misión para ver si todo marcha como debe ser. Supuse que el lugar te gustaría, es una belleza – Kyoko miró a otro lado, por lo que Madoka estuvo a punto de reír por la situación tan tensa.

Una vez más, se mantuvieron en silencio, antes de llegar a tierra, cada una en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron, Sayaka salió despedida de la nave por la pura emoción de conocer un planeta diferente y Madoka abrazó a Kyoko.

-De la que te salvé, ¿Eh?

-Cá…Cállate…

-Oh! ¿Querías…?

-¡Madoka!

La joven volvió a reírse y se fue a molestar a su mejor amiga.

Al salir de la compuerta, se encontró Kyoko se encontró con Eula y algunos residentes del planeta. Sonrió al jefe de policía de WG118 y luego fue directo a saludarlo. Una vez ahí, todo dio un revés diferente.

Eula ya no era Eula.

El planeta era un estúpido holograma.

-No, no, no, no, no ¡NO! –Gritó Kyoko, furiosa. Se echó a correr, lo más que pudo sus piernas, cayó al piso, se lastimó pero volvió a levantarse y corrió desesperadamente hasta la gente, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. -¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

Los ciudadanos que pensó rescatar, ahora eran unos robots que nadie conocía y que obedecían a un loco déspota enfermo.

Y el resto

Sumido en la más mísera nada, en una combustión eterna violenta entre el violeta y el más oscuro azul.

El planeta se encontraba inhabitable y abandonado. Habían robado todas sus propiedades y probablemente, lo había reducido a sus últimas etapas. Un día o dos y todo estallaría en mil pedazos.

-Kyoko Sakura. Este planeta se declara tomado por los Puristas.

Madoka dio un paso hacia adelante, decidida a liberar a su amiga, antes de salir despedida. Kyoko le había dado un empellón, usando un arma de plasma, en el único momento que pudo deshacerse del agarre y la miró significativamente.

-¡VÁYANSE!

Madoka fue directo a la nave, pero sus ojos se agrandaron horriblemente cuando vio que Sayaka salía despedida para ir a rescatar a Kyoko.

-¡Vuelve!

-¡Llama a Eula! Yo me encontraré bien. –Usando su brazo más fuerte, tomó a un robot y le quitó el corazón, rompiéndolo al instante. Se defendió con todo el ímpetu que pudo de otras máquinas, hasta que finalmente llegó a Kyoko, la cual ya estaba inconsciente. Le habían puesto un chip que servía para dormir a las personas. La tomó contra su cuerpo y alzó en brazos, mientras enfrentaba al resto. Así como estaba, perdería, pero no iba a dar brazo a torcer. Lo que habían hecho, no tenía perdón.

Escuchó un par de palmadas y carcajadas. La oficial descubrió que esa voz le era asquerosamente conocida: El antiguo jefe de la maldita policía terrana.

-Vete, Miki. Esto es entre esta puta y nosotros.

-No. Y no te tengo miedo, Kamijou Kyosuke. Me tomas o matas. –Plantó sus pies en la tierra y el tipo volvió a reírse.

-Como tú digas.

Lo último que vio, fue a los crueles ojos despiadados de Kyosuke, antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo.

 **FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**


End file.
